This invention relates generally to the field of clothing accessories and, more particularly, to the field of devices to be attached to the cuff of a pair of pants.
Those who wear dyed clothing, and blue jeans in particular, with white sneakers are well-acquainted with the problem of dye running from jeans or pants onto their shoes or sneakers. Currently, there is not an accessory that provides a barrier between the jean cuff and the shoe that does not itself include a runny dye.
Currently, no such accessory is available, and the next best solution to runny dye is to wash new clothes before wearing them. The wash-before-wearing technique is inconvenient since washing clothes takes time, energy, and money, and any of which, depending on the user's lifestyle, may be in short supply. Additionally, the wash-before-wearing technique may not succeed completely in removing all of the dye that will come from new clothing, thereby allowing the user's shoes to be damaged anyway.
The present invention provides an apparatus for reducing these problems. The difficulties inherent in the art are therefore overcome in a way which is simple, user friendly, and efficient—which will provide better and more advantageous results.